This invention relates to golf bags, and, more particularly, to a golf bag with a stand for supporting the golf bag in a generally upright position.
Golf bags generally include a bag strap for carrying the bag between shots. After the golfer selects a club for the next shot, the bag is placed on the ground.
Golf bags equipped with a stand for supporting the bag in a generally upright position have become increasingly popular in recent years. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,464 and 4,778,136 describe golf bag stands which include a pair of pivoting support legs which pivot between open and closed positions. The lower ends of the bag strap are threaded through the bag and are attached to the legs so that the legs are pulled closed by the bag strap when the bag strap is lifted. Elastic straps attached to the legs pivot the legs to the open position when the bag strap is relaxed.
The support legs described in the patents pivot independently, and the bag strap and the elastic straps are attached to each of the legs to cause the legs to pivot together. Further, the support legs are attached to the bag a substantial distance below the top of the bag, thereby reducing the stability of the stand.